villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tobias Wilson
Tobias Wilson is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. His first appearance was in "The Third," when he became Darwin's friend for ten dollars. He was given many redesigns in Season 2, including eyebrows, and smaller feet. Villainous Rolls In "The Third", he made Gumball pay 10 bucks for him and Darwin's freindship. In "The Quest", Tobias, along with Carrie, tossed around Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, and when Gumball told Tobias to give Anais's doll back, he intentionally dropped the doll off the bus, causing Gumball, Darwin, and Anais to try and find the doll and get it back from Tina Rex, meaning that Tobias started the dangerous situation in the first place. He was the secondary antagonist in "The Pressure" where he helps Banana Joe prevent Darwin from being kissed by Masami. At one point, as Banana Joe is cutting down the Tree House Girls's tree, Tobias was grinning evily as he is watching Joe cut down the tree. His biggest role was in "The Knights". As the main antagonist, he dresses up like a minstrel, and fights Gumball for Penny's affection, even though Penny did not like him that much and tried to stop him from attacking Gumball. Gumball did'nt want to fight Tobias anymore, and that is when Tobias tried to claim the hand of his "Fair Penny". In a fit of rage, Gumball hit Tobias's hand with his broom sword. When Gumball tried to apologize, Tobias tried to hit his broom at Gumball and Penny, and even hissed maniacally at her, thus the fight continues. At one point during the fight, Tobias flung Penny off to the side of the road toward her dad's car. Noticing this, Gumball pushes Tobias out of the way, and then pushes Penny out of the way from Mr. Fitzgerald's car, which inadvertently causes Mr. Fitzgerald to swerve right toward the Watterson's house and hit Tobias with the right rear-view mirror of his car before crashing into the Watterson's house. Tobias, in a state of shock surrenders quickly, and quickly declares Gumball the winner before he runs away from the incident. He is the primary antagonist in "The Mothers", where he along with Gumball, Darwin and Banana Joe put their mothers through various tests (without their knowledge) to see who is the best. It is revealed that Tobias secretly told his mother about it as an attempt to cheat. Gumball then discovers that Tobias and his mother cheated on the hot sauce challenge, replacing the hot sauce with ketchup. Later on, after Nicole rescues her respectable sons from a height, Tobias gives his card to his mom, but rips it apart and gave her a disappointed glare after Gumball discovers his cheating. His second main antagonist role is "The Points" episode, where he tricks Gumball and Darwin into giving them invisible points in exchange for doing his chores. Gumball and Darwin now thinking that this was a scam, battle Tobias with invisible made-up weapons, until they stopped by Tobias' dad, Harold, stating that they closed his gaming account. His third main antagonist role is "The Test" where he replaces Gumball as the main character as well as Gumball was called a loser by an online test, but in the end Gumball vomited his "venom" at Tobias' face, completely burning it. Personality While Tobias can be friendly at times, he can selfish at times, even to the point of becoming a jerk. He became extremely psychotic when he forced Gumball to dance for him. His massive crush on Penny is what fuels his jealousy and his hatred toward Gumball. Gallery Sexyknight.png|Tobias challenging Gumball to a jousting duel. TheKnights69.png|Tobias hissing wickedly at Penny. TheKnights68.png|Tobias declaring himself the winner, and the one who claims the hand of Penny. TheKnights71.png|Penny watching in horror as Tobias beats up Gumball in a trash can TheKnights72.png|But then Penny tries to stop Tobias from hitting Gumball by holding back his arms. TheKnights73.png|Tobias saying he will, in exchange for a kiss. TheKnights80.png|Penny trying to hold back Tobias the second time, so that Gumball could defeat him. TheKnights88.png|Tobias's defeat. (The Knights) TheQuest2.png|Tobias tossing around Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll along with Carrie. TheKnights70.png|Gumball and Tobias fighting with their "swords." TheKnights78.png|Tobias trying to hit Gumball with his broom sword. untitled8.png|Tobias grinning evily as Banana Joe chops down the Treehouse Girls's treehouse. Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Villain Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of the hero Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Kids Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Love rivals Category:Fighter Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy